Dreamscape
by TwyRyse56
Summary: Summary inside!


**_Summary:This Story is about Dream's Daughter, Allura, being raised by none other than the Joker around the time Jason Todd dies. Though it time leaps 11 years later on in this and the new Robin, Tim Drake, seems to be having dreams of a strange girl. Meanwhile Batman has to deal with protecting Gotham from yet another Crazy, only this time she seem's to be a match for him, calling herself Jester. Gordan brings up a case that was thought to be unsolved by all of Gotham P.D. Jester becomes such a problem that the JLA need to get involed as Jester starts attacking more citys._**

**_So there you have it, yet another story by me, only this time it's about Sandman and the DC Universe. I understand I may have somethings already wrong with this prolouge, but the reason for that being is well...I'm not a huge fan of Jason Todd, and only know the basics on how he died._**

**_Anyways, please enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own anything except Allura _**

* * *

><p>The girl ran with all her might up to the door and pounded her tiny fists against it. "LET ME IN PLEASE!" she cried as tears, along with rain, ran down her cheeks.<p>

After a couple seconds the door was opened by a stout man with a bald stop on the top of his head, he glared at the girl with a thin line on his mouth. "And what may I help you with miss?" he asked trying to sound polite as his employer stood behind him.

"Please sure, let me in before he gets me." The girl cried trying to rush into the door as the man stood in her.

"Oh let her in Jack, keeping her safe and warm won't do any harm." The man's employer said shooing the butler aside and welcoming the girl in. "You're drenched; come now I think we have some of my daughter's old clothes around here you could change into.

The man handed the girl some dry clothes and offered to feed her some soup. Minutes passed as the two sat in the parlor and ate soup. The man took every detail of the girl in, she had fiery red hair that seemed a different shade now that it was dry, and her eyes were the most vibrant emerald green he had ever seen in his life. Her complexion seemed almost flawless save for a cut here and there on her face; small as they were it surprised him that she had so many. He guessed she was about 7 maybe 8 even. One thing that stood out to him though was the sorrow in her eyes; no matter what he had tried he couldn't even make the girl smile.

"Well my dear, may I ask what your name is?" the man asked as the girl finished her soup.

"Rue Allura Dream sir." The girl muttered in a tiny voice as she handed the empty bowl to Jack the Butler.

"What a pretty name, yet again you are a pretty girl. Your father must spoil you." The man said before wincing as Rue's eyes held even more sorrow.

"My father walked out on my mom a while ago Sir." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry dear, what of your mother?" the man asked as the girl started to cry.

"S-she's d-dead. The evil clown killed her." Rue cried as the doorbell rang.

"Jack will you get that. What do you mean the 'Evil Clown' killed her dear?" the man asked as a gunshot was heard from the door and the girl screamed as a man dressed in a purple suite walked him laughing.

"Now, what have I told you about running kiddo?" the man laughed. "It only makes more people go," he began as he shot the man that had welcomed Rue. "Bye-bye. Hahahahahaha now let's go I have places to go, a certain Bat I don't want to see. Harley come welcome our new daughter!"

"Comin' Puddin'!" yelled a lady dressed like a court Jester who cartwheeled near Rue and wiped her tears away. "Now there there, no need to cry Mama Harley and Papa J are here." She started as Rue hugged her and continued to cry.

"See? One big happy family, now all we need to do is Joker-fy you and then no one will know you were adopted. Come on let's make like a banana and split this place before good ol' Bats shows up." Joker said as the three left.

* * *

><p>Commissioner Gordon sighed as he waited near the Bat-Signal; he hated this part of the job. He couldn't stand the fact that yet another kid saw her parent murdered in front of her and the worst part was she was still out there. Hopefully alive and not dead, or with the wrong people, he sighed yet again as he heard the Boy Wonder land on the rooftop. He fought the smile starting to form on his mouth as he tried not to say anything to Robin on how he was louder that his silent partner. He turned and greeted the Cape Crusader.<p>

"What's wrong?" Batman asked only a second after Gordon said hello.

"Joker and Harley killed a Marie H. Dream; the reason is still unknown but her daughter Rue A. Dream is still out there and only 7 years old. Saw her mother murdered in front of her, weather she is still alive or not is beyond us. Joker also seemed to kill a very wealthy man here on vacation from Seattle; his name was Rhys K. Frank and his butler Jack. We believe that Rue may have run to them for safety." Commissioner Gordon read from the manila folder in his hand.

"Where was Joker last seen?" Batman asked as he summoned the batwing above them.

"Last we heard he was heading to his lair." Gordon said with a shrug. "I think the main priority is finding the girl, and that is what I'll do while you and Robin go after Joker." He said as the door to the roof opened to a rookie cop, he turned around and sighed as the Crime Fighters were gone.

* * *

><p>A few days since that meeting Batman strained his cycle faster as he raced to a warehouse he hoped Robin was. As soon as it was in site he launched himself off the bike and sprinted to the warehouse just in time for it to explode causing him to be blown back into the snow.<p>

"Jason!" Batman cried as he looked desperately for his sidekick. When he finally did find the tattered boy wonder he cried out mournfully as he held his body.

Jason Todd was dead, and the person responsible for his death was the Joker.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what'd you think? Anyways R&amp;R please<em>**


End file.
